


Do Androids Dream of Perverted Shit?

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Vocaloid
Genre: Corruption, Farting, Farts, Forced, Identity Death, Other, Scat, Short, Smut, Soiling, Species Transformation, TF, Transformation, Weird, cock farting, cock growth, cock shitting, crack ship, dialogue only, kinda silly, scat eating, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: Hatsune Miku goes to sleep, then has a completely life-altering encounter with a certain dream jester! Things get gross and weird!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/NiGHTS
Kudos: 9





	Do Androids Dream of Perverted Shit?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of a caption I did based on art I received.  
> The original art (plus alts): https://twitter.com/BVCTomoko/status/1273427578569752576?s=20  
> The caption: https://twitter.com/BVCTomoko/status/1273691764914823173?s=20
> 
> Translating this to plain text was a little difficult to figure out, but here's a key for those who don't want to read the cap:  
> Plain=uncorrupted Miku  
> Italics=NiGHTS  
> Bold=corrupted Miku
> 
> For more content like this and updates, follow me at twitter.com/BVCTomoko

This has to be...a bad dream…

If it’s not a dream, then it’s got to be some REALLY bad malware!

This is SO freaking NOT NORMAL!

Wake up, Miku! Wake up!

Get outta bed and, naahhnn~!

Outta bed and get this THING away from you!

SSRrrGGG, I can’t stop snorting!

HLLLMNK, I can’t stop swallowing!

UUHNN, I CAN’T STOP CUMMING!

Why…? Why such a weird dream?!

Can’t I dream about something normal?!

Not a perverted fairy imp thing filling me with

TOXIC FARTS and shoving its LOADS of GREASY CRAP

down my BLOATING STOMACH!!

I need to get control of this dream!

I gotta...will this cock away...it’s not normal…!

Get these hairy, SPERMTANK nuts to vanish and I can...nnnh...I can…

I CAN KEEP ON CUMMING~!

I DON’T WANT TO SMELL MORE NASTY FAIRY FARTS, WHATEVER YOU ARE!

BUT PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME STOP CUMMING!

Nnnnnh, calm down, Miku…

...I wonder what they’re thinking…

_What a peculiar kind of person!_

_Is she a human? This kind of dream feels_

_totally different from any humans I’ve been with!_

_What an interesting sensation to play with! I was already aching to have_

_a lurid time with someone, but this thing’s body and raw dream energy is_

_making my form go crazy! Everything feels so potent with her!_

_I’ve never had complete control over someone’s dream_

_before, it really does feel so elating to go this loose! Filling her with my…_

_...ah, is it alright to swear in this dream?_

_...hehehe, I guess it doesn’t matter if I have control!_

_Filling this girl with my SHIT, giving her a FAT, HORNY COCK,_

_and stuffing her BRAIN full of FARTS is so much FUN!_

_I wonder what she’s thinking…_

\--------

Oooohhh...when am I gonna wake up…?

My head feels so **weird…**

I feel like I’ve been stuck here for hours and hours, huffing

NiGHTS’ farts...eu **fh...ah…**

**I love NiGHTS’ farts…!**

Guh, can’t think straight! I have to get outta this dream, b **ut I sh** oul **d never**

**ever leave this dr** ea **m or my fat cock NiGHTS gave me will**

**stop farting!**

Ahgh, what’s...happening...to me?

My brain feels all fuzzy and **silly!**

My hair is itchy and **shiny…**

My **cl** othes are...the **y’re…**

**They’re changing for the better!**

I c **an** ’t thi **nk** stra **ight**!

**But I don’t want to!**

**I go** tta **wak** e u **p!**

**But I can’t...stop...DREAMING!**

**AHHN, I’M DREEEEAAAAMIIIINNNG~!**

**Yes, yes, NiGHTS make me DREAM more!**

**Never let me wake up!**

**I wanna dream with you forever!**

**I’m a good dreamy creature!**

**I’m a nice dream jester!**

**I’m gonna make all dreams nice and lewd and sexy from now on!**

**I LOVE DREAMING~!**

_Oh, I could really just keep doing this forever!_

_This girl, this Hatsune Miku, she might not be human,_

_but she is a lot of fun!_

_Especially now that she’s not struggling as much!_

_Admittedly, I might be overdoing it on the gas…_

_...but…_

_...what’s that?_

_Her hair is turning fake and...a color I really like~!_

_Hands turning white...like gloves._

_Her tie turning red...cock spitting out purple farts...just like me!_

_Aw, I’m turning her into a dream creature just LIKE ME!_

_I’ve always wanted a proper counterpart to travel dream to dream with,_

_turning every brain lewd and naughty!_

_Awwh, Miku, I’ll keep you dreaming forever!_

_I’ll make you dream all you want!_

_I just LOVE dreaming!_

**\-------**

**Aaahn, NiGHTS, you were totally right!**

**Making your balls shoot big loads of crap really IS a dream delight!**

_Ahaha, you doubted me, did you, Miku?_

_Never, ever doubt how great things can be in your dreams!_

**Ah, I wish that were something I learned before I turned into**

**a nice, beautiful dream creature like you!**

**But still, thank you for turning me nice and silly**

**and very good-natured!**

_But of course, Miku!_

_Spreading happiness is what dream makers like me do!_

**Nnnmh, feed me more of your dreamy crap, NiGHTS!**

**My stomach might be bloated, but in an instant, I can**

**just push it all back into my jumpsuit!**

_And that’s not all, Miku!_

**Oh?**

_Why, you can do whatever you wish with that body!_

_I have a lot of fun replacing my nipples with more steamy_

_cocks, as a start!_

_Or, you can turn into the shape of this very_

_strange creature, composed of human features but equine anatomy!_

**Equine? Ah, my favorite, dreamy animal!**

**What is this lovely, lustrous creature called?**

_The humans call it a queen’s stallion!_

_I’ve seen a ll kinds of them, too, but_

_they all have long faces, wide asses, and a massive penis!_

**BBBLLRRFFFTT FFLLRRRRRRPPTTT!**

**BLLLRRRRRrrrrrPPPpppTTT!**

**Ah, my apologies, my companion,**

**I’m simply relieving myself from my asshole as**

**well as my cock!**

_Ah, lovely, lovely, lovely, Miku!_

_Already embracing the dream-like life!_

_**That indeed, NiGHTS! I suppose now** _

_**that I am a fully-fledged dream creature,** _

_**the imagination really is the limit!** _

_Quite so, now you’re getting it!_

**You turning me into this wonderful form**

**really was a DREAM DELIGHT!**


End file.
